Amusing
by 9087
Summary: A VladXDanny oneshot full of yaoi, and just that. I mean come on, this pairing is soooo inevitable even though the last episode totally screwed up everything. Vlad is an overly possessive and obsessive guy and who can match that besides Danny?


**A/N: Well hello everyone! I've been on a short break, haven't I? Well, I have returned with this little oneshot to get back into the cycle of things, this is for practice :D So there is no plot, just smex, aren't you perverts lucky? I'm in the midst of planning a new Danny Phantom fan fiction since my last (uncompleted) one was popular despite the crude writing and detail, so here I am trying to get back into the swing and character of Danny. Enjoy everyone, and please do expect more to be on the way xD**

If the world and fate were not always messing with him, maybe Danny could find the heart to say no. Perhaps he could push the calloused hands off his body and change quickly into his ghost form. Then he could fly away, knowing that he did the _sane_ thing in such a situation.

However, he could not.

The hands felt too good roaming over his toned skin; the lips too feather light on his neck. The bed beneath him, which must have cost well over a couple grand, felt soft and cool against his clothed back. The headboard was tall and used as support for Danny's back and he moaned especially loud when a feather light kiss turned into a shuddering bite.

"That'll teach you to pay attention, boy." A deep voice laughed, Danny's glared, not quite letting his pride go for the situation at hand, pierced the silver haired man. Although he knew it would be no use, he struggled aimlessly against the ghost sealing rope tied around his wrists and connecting him to the damned bed.

Danny hoped it would not go much farther than this. A sensation of gropes and kisses that made his head spin in no time. It had started on a particular night where the fight became intense and Danny sensed Vlad holding back some power.

Danny had stopped mid fight and yelled, "What old man, can't keep up anymore!" And Vlad had rushed forward at an alarming speed and kissed him full on the lips. Danny had been so shocked he had not registered the sensations and fled the spot. He avoided the older ghost for weeks to come, even when his friends asked why he never rushed to a scene where Vlad was causing a small amount of mayhem. Of course, the stubborn mayor had come to Danny instead, leading them to the current situation.

Dragging him from his thoughts, which Danny _tried_ to use to protect his sanity from the situation, was Vlad's hands finally slipping under his shirt, dragging their nails smoothly across his chest. Vlad smirked, still trying to capture the gaze of the teenager, trying to dilute that sense of loathing from the now hooded eyelids.

"A-Ah, Vlad, st-op," Danny moaned suddenly as the older man's fingers rolled a pink bud.

"Oh, I don't think so, Daniel, it has been much too long of suffering for me, and this is only a fair repayment." He bite into Danny's neck again and as an instant react, Danny's head lolled to the other side, giving the villain full access to his neck and collar bone. He was especially sensitive on and under his ear, which Vlad had such a fun time abusing.

The entire time Danny tried to ignore the searing pit of heat growing in his stomach, like a coil it built, and he tried to clear the haze that continued to phase his thoughts and render him helpless in the arms of such an older man.

The mayor ripped off Danny's shirt, tossing it to the ground, then proceeded to remove his own, slowly. When that was done, he grabbed Danny's soft jaw and looked into his eyes as he kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle but grew in passion with each passing second. Vlad snuck a hand back to the teenager's nipples and pinched one, hard, causing Danny to gasp in a sickening mix of pain and pleasure. Vlad took full control of his mixed senses and inserted his expert tongue quickly; he knew the boy would not dare bite.

Danny's tongue, unwillingly cooperated, dominated as quickly as it had started fighting. Vlad's tasted the warm cavern, tracing over the roof of the mouth, causing Danny's body to shiver in pleasure. However, for every sense of pleasure gained, Vlad would add a mix of pain. This time, he bit down on Danny's bottom lip harshly causing the teen to cry out in both.

The teenager, now thoroughly confused, could not decide which emotion to hold onto. He knew sinking into the pleasure would be bad and a sign of defeat but the pain was sharp and eventually dulled into pleasure anyway.

"There's no need to fight it, Daniel."

"Th-There is _every_ right to fi-ah-ght-"

"It is quite cute hearing you stumble on your words, through your gasps and moans." Vlad interrupted smiling gleefully at the blushing brunette.

"Get off of me!" Danny yelled, trying to use his legs to kick the now straddling adult. The kicks did not phase the adult and leaned down, licking tentatively over the small, red bud. Vlad wished he could have caught the boy's reaction on tape. Danny arched slightly off the sheets and moaned a surprised gasp. He was quite sensitive there.

Continuing his ministrations, Vlad also crept his left palm ever slowly down the teen's stomach, the tongue following behind. Danny closed his eyes, lost in the sudden burst of pleasure. Vlad stuck his tongue, shockingly into the teen's navel,

"Vl-Vlad! Knock it off, this ain't funny…funny anymore!"

"Oh but it was never funny, it has always only been amusing," The millionaire laughed, his tongue stopping at the hem of Danny's jeans. He fazed those off as well and stuck his hand into the fabric. Danny did arch off the bed and moan wantonly. The millionaire leaned upward towards Danny's ear and licked the shell of it, causing Danny to blush and try to hide his face.

As Vlad rubbed the cock slowly, almost agonizingly so, he whispered dirty things into the brunette's ear, "For all the things you've fought, you can't fight your own desires, can you? The throbbing in your cock is just too much to handle, eh, Danny-boy?"

Danny could not bring himself to yell, scream, or even glare. His face was now an expression of pure disgust and pleasure. Quite an odd combination, but sexy all on its own to the millionaire.

"Do-Doesn't this disgust you, Vlad? I'm-AH- your grandson!" Danny finally spat out, his eyes hard and glassy from the pleasure and anger.

Vlad's ministrations stopped and he stared at Danny for a long couple of seconds. Then he burst into laughter. Danny grimaced, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" He yelled angrily.

Vlad gripped Danny's member again and did not move, Danny squirmed in the grip, wanting it move or…perhaps taken away, "You're telling me this," He began to move his hand causing Danny to flood with relief and more anger, "Does not feel good? Little Badger, we are not related by blood. I am not your _father_; I am supposed to care for you. What makes this any different from caring? Hell, I'm helping you out with a little…problem."

Danny's face bloomed into a full on scarlet color as Vlad chuckled. Embarrassment evident on his face was soon washed away like footprints in sand by a crashing wave, as Vlad's other hand snaked into his mouth.

"Suck them," Vlad demanded in a leering and suggestive voice. It made the teenager shamefully a tad bit harder, the commanding was hot. He sucked on the fingers, coating them in saliva as Vlad removed them, snaking them to his entrance.

"WAIT VL-" It was too late, a finger penetrated Danny's entrance and suddenly there was a spark of flame. Vlad quit the ministrations on the younger's cock and moved the pointer finger in and out at a slow pace. Vlad stared intently, embarrassingly, at Danny's face looking for the reaction to a certain spot.

Another finger was added and this time Danny voiced his pain, "V-Vlad it hurts," He trailed off, too far gone in the slightly pleasurable pain to feel his hatred and remorse. His cock throbbed itchingly, wanted more of the elder's calloused hands.

"Sh, I know, it won't hurt in a bit, Danny-boy. Now just focus on the feeling of them inside of you," He watched as Danny's face lit up again in a blush and he laughed, "Yes, just like that." The pain throbbed away to a dull, uncomfortable feeling. As Vlad inserted a third finger, he inserted his tongue into the slit of his prick. Danny's comical response was one of a loud moan and trying to arch his cock farther into the millionaire's mouth.

"Feel good? Do you perhaps want…more?"

Danny nodded; eyes clenched shut, toes curling in pleasure. The coil in Danny's stomach was about to snap and he tried to voice it, but no actual words could be detected from his wanton moaning, "Agh, Vla….uhn."

"Well," Vlad said, his fingers moving ever so quick in his soon-to-be lover's entrance, "Are you going to come for me?" It was either by pure planning or coincidence but Vlad's fingers pressed onto the teenagers prostate and Danny came with a guttural moan into the millionaire's mouth. Vlad did not swallow, but in fact leaned upward and kissed Danny, releasing the boy's own seed into his mouth.

Danny had no choice but to swallow and taste his own seed. Vlad smiled and licked away the bit of it that trailed down the side of his jaw, "You," He kissed his lips again, "Are simply beautiful."

The fingers were gone by this point and Vlad raised Danny's legs onto his waist, Danny held them securely there. Although he understood what was to come next, he wanted-needed it. His body burned to feel the passion that could only be exchanged during such an intimate action.

Whenever Vlad had lotioned his cock was beyond Danny, for the hardened member poked at his entrance, cool from the liquid substance.

"Now, I know that I will be having to say this many a more times, but do relax, Daniel."

With all of his might Danny wanted to scream in the elder's face a string of coarse language accompanying the message of, "IT HURTS, I FUCKING CAN'T," but he was so focused on the pain he could not. Vlad took his time, inserting himself slowly until he was buried to the hilt and stayed still.

"Daniel, I said, relax. It will help you," Danny opened his eyes to see Vlad watching him intently for a sign to move. The pain eventually dulled as Vlad positioned himself differently, and suddenly, as he moved he brushed that perfectly sweet spot.

"Ah!" Danny yelped, the pleasure practically outrunning the pain in that quick second. Vlad's expression was one of teetering patience and he began to move quicker. He pulled out fully only to ram back within the hot cavern of the boy. Danny moaned now, the pain eliciting some sort of pervert fantasy where in his head, the pain brought _pleasure_. The teenager's gasps turned into cries of pleasure and he even at one point yelled out Vlad's full name in the heat of the moment.

Vlad's pace picked up quite quickly. His cock was having the ride of its life, for the boy was so tight and would clench down hard whenever his sweet spot was hit or even brushed.

Vlad, not really even breaking a sweat, moved Danny's hair to look at the boy's young face, "Does it still feel so wrong? If you truly believe that this is wrong or inappropriate, perhaps even _disgusting_, tell me to stop."

Danny stared at him, his eyes glassy from the pleasure but also sharp, understanding the man's words, "If you can muster up the strength to tell me right now, this very moment that this still grosses you, I will stop and never bother you again."

As expected, the teenager could not confront or dare overpower his hormones and moaned out an incoherent response that was not even close to, "Stop," or "Get your dick outta' me." Vlad, now feeling as if he had a clean conscience, fucked the boy harder into the bed. No remorse was present, for as he was fucking him the beginning he felt it was not fair. Now he had consent and he had the boy moaning like a high-class whore beneath him.

"Your voice is so beautiful," Vlad, mused, biting into Danny's neck, "I want to hear more. Stop being quiet," The elder demanded, he gripped the boy's cock, "Order me to move it."

Vlad, who Danny was shocked to hear himself think, had quite a lot of self control to be able to stop in the middle of such a heated session. H e was struggling, but the man's willpower was beyond that. He sat there, cock still within Danny's arse and looked at him with an intense and possessive stare.

"Come on," He egged on. Danny clenched and unclenched his fists, wishing even in this moment, they were free so he could do it himself no matter how shameful an act that may be.

It must have been the endorphins being released inside his head because for the first time, Danny almost agreed with Vlad. Was there anything wrong with indulging in self-pleasure? Age was nothing to ghosts, and he _was_ half ghost. So was Vlad. So was this sexual session that ludicrous? However, no matter how well he rationalized it, he could swallow his pride to _beg_.

Vlad breathed hot into Danny's ear, "Daniel, don't make me have to hurt you…"

Vlad had in the next couple of seconds, lifted Danny's arse higher into the air. High enough so he could get better access to it. Danny's legs were hitched onto the elder's shoulder and Vlad swiped his hand at his ass. Danny gave a hiss of pain. Three more smacks were landed on his ass and he moaned with tears dotting his eyes. It felt so good in such a horrid way.

"Pl-Please, Vlad…Please?" He begged, finally out of wits. Vlad kissed Danny's arse and began to move again. He practically fucked the boy senseless, black spots dancing across the Fenton boy's vision. The rough breathing coming from the millionaire turned him on further and he felt the cock slip in deeper than he thought possible.

With a few more spasms, a few more moans, Danny came hard. His eyes squeezing shut. In his last seconds of buildup, he screamed Vlad's name into the air, coming immediately after. Due to the position the cum splattered Danny's chest and Vlad continued on.

After a few more hard thrusts, he came deeply inside the boy, softly whispering his name. He lowered Danny's legs from his shoulders and kissed him on the lips with no protest from the other. Danny kissed with almost as much ferocity as Vlad had before. Both being seemingly tired, Vlad unlocked both of Danny's wrist chains.

As expected Danny almost shot up out of the bed but Vlad wrapped his arms around him. The boy calmed down, realizing that was just an adrenaline-induced reaction. In fact, he did not actually want to leave.

"So," Vlad began an evil smirk on his lips, "How about next time we have a foursome with some of my clones?"

**A/N: And there you have it, 7 pages of technical shota smex, all written in one go as I drank some tea. I hope you all enjoyed, and I think Vlad's last line could be a really hot idea for a story scene or even just a long one shot. Who knows? By the way…I have re-read this before posting it, if there are any evident mistakes, please do let me know. **


End file.
